Gingerheart
Gingerheart is a short-furred, light, ginger she-cat with a white belly, amber eyes, a striped tail, a scar on the back of her left torn ear and a small scar on her right flank. Information Affiliations: Current: 'ThunderClan '''Past: 'Kittypet Age '''Age: approx. 57 moons (4.75 years) Names Kit: Unnamed Kittypet: Unnamed Apprentice: 'Gingerpaw '''Warrior: '''Gingerheart '''Queen: '''Gingerheart Family '''Mother: 'Silky 'Father: 'Smoky 'Sisters: 'Furrypelt, Milky 'Brother: 'Dusty 'Half Brothers: 'Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Ash, Stormy 'Half Sisters: 'Hazeltail, Lavender, Sunshine '''Half-Siblings: Unknown Kits Mate: 'Bramblethorn '''Son: 'Squirreltail 'Daughter: 'Icepelt 'Foster Sons: 'Rockfall , Foxstar 'Foster Daughter: 'Mistypelt Education 'Mentor: 'Cinderheart '''Apprentice: Deerfur Book Appearances Living: ''Into the Forest , Forbidden Love , The Suspected Warrior , Revenge of the Darkness , Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, The Short Stories Collection, A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Into the Forest :She is seen, unnamed, in the basket with Silky and her siblings. :When Furrypaw comes to visit Silky, she is there, unnamed. Silky says that if no one bought her soon, she'd go to the shelter. She asks Furrypaw how she knew there were wild cats at the lake, and Furrypaw replies that she was once a Twoleg and read about books about wild cats, went to Twoleg StarClan, asked if the cats were real, then asked to be born by the lake. She cries that she did the same thing, and that she used to talk about the Warriors books with her friend from church. Furrypaw asks if she's Kelsey, and she realizes that Furrypaw is her best friend, Elizabeth. Furrypaw suggests going to ThunderClan with her, and she is very pleased by the idea. Silky disapproves, but she doesn't take notice. :They go back to camp and explain everything to Bramblestar, who decides she can stay, and names her Gingerpaw, with Cinderheart as a mentor. Gingerpaw complains that she wanted to be a medicine Cat apprentice, and Furrypaw reminds her that she already had the part. :She is forced to clean the elders' den, so Furrypaw helps. Later, they sing songs they liked as Twolegs, and then Leafpool takes them both battle training. :Gingerpaw greets Furrypaw after the Gathering, asking how the Clans had taken her being here, and Furrypaw replies that it was awful, and Jayfeather tells Gingerpaw to thank Furrypaw for standing up for her. The two share a moment at this. :Gingerpaw stars in Furrypaw's dream of the battle between the Clans, and Furrypaw, horrified, watches Gingerpaw get killed. :Gingerpaw is mentioned when Furrypaw is trying to convince Bramblestar to double the apprentices' training, and Gingerpaw later stands up for Furrypaw's decision. :She goes hunting with Furrypaw, Bramblestar, and their mentors. She tries to grab a bird, but misses, so tries again and catches a squirrel. The two apprentices and their mentors later go battle training, and Gingerpaw gets the move right on the second try, with advice from Furrypaw, and the next one on the first try, again with advice from Furrypaw. :Later, all the apprentices go battle training, and after Furrypaw does a complicated move on Berrynose, she asks to try. Berrynose hisses, saying he wouldn't get that close to being shown up by an apprentice again and leaves. Gingerpaw tries the move on Cinderheart, and Bramblepaw helps with partner fighting at the end, allowing them to defeat Cinderheart. :While Firepaw and Bramblepaw are partner-fighting against Lionblaze , Gingerpaw asks Furrypaw why they were training double. Furrypaw mews that she couldn't tell, or it could have bad outcomes. :After Lionblaze slams Firepaw and Bramblepaw into he ground, stunning them a bit, Gingerpaw goes with Furrypaw to get poppy seeds, but on the way, swim in the lake for a bit. Afterwards, the two sisters sleep side by side next to Firepaw and Bramblepaw in the medicine den that night. :Furrypaw walks into the medicine den after battle training with Leafpool to discover Gingerpaw sick with greencough. After being assured that it wasn't severe, Furrypaw curls up next to her and falls asleep. :Gingerpaw is horrified after Furrypaw, Firepaw, Lionblaze, and Leafpool come back from a border patrol, for they were all beat up after their fight. :Gingerpaw plays Monkey in the Middle with Furrypaw and Firepaw for a while, before leaping backwards to catch the moss ball, and crashes into the bramble screen of the medicine den, getting tangled up. :She is seen again once she's better, being worn out by how hard Furrypaw is making her work during a battle training session. Leafpool and Cinderheart send her back to camp. :Gingerpaw is seen sleeping when Furrypaw gets back to camp, and Bramblepaw asks why she's pushing her so hard. Furrypaw replies that they all had to be ready, but when Bramblepaw asks what they were ready for, she replies that she couldn't tell him. :Upon returning from getting herbs, Furrypaw discovers Gingerpaw training the six kits in basic defensive moves. Later, the two friends swim in the lake, and on the way, Furrypaw admits her love for Firepaw to Gingerpaw, and asks that if she were to give birth to his kits, Gingerpaw would take them as her own. Gingerpaw promises she would. :She is seen right before the battle, and then during it, being pinned by Breezepelt. Furrypaw knocks Breezepelt over, and Gingerpaw joins Bramblepaw's fight. :After the battle, Gingerpaw steps out from the crowd to let Furrypaw know she's safe, and they sit vigil for Squirrelflight together. Later, Gingerpaw helps Furrypaw organize lines at the medicine den so it's easier to treat them. :She is seen walking to her first Gathering at the end of the book. Forbidden Love :She is mentioned by Firestar in the prologue when discussing the surprise of the "Twoleg cats." She is mentioned again when Squirrelflight frets about her kits being lonely without her. Firestar assures her that Gingerpaw and Furrypaw are there for her kits, and would keep them happy with their singing. :Furrypaw thinks how Gingerpaw Firepaw and Bramblepaw will become warriors later. Jayfeather tells Furrypaw that Gingerpaw and Bramblepaw cleaned the nursery, and Gingerpaw and Firepaw are on patrol. :Gingerpaw comes back from patrol while Furrypaw is playing tag with Leafkit Larkkit and Honeykit. Upon seeing her sister, Furrypaw walks over and they leave camp and sing a duet. Firepaw and Bramblepaw join them and then they rush back to camp in time for the ceremonies that day. After Leafpaw Larkpaw and Honeypaw's ceremony, Gingerpaw, Firepaw, and Bramblepaw become warriors with the names Gingerheart Firepelt and Bramblthorn. :Furrypaw passes Gingerheart returning to camp. She later wishes Gingerheart wasn't stuck on vigil so they could play. She repeats this to Jayfeather. :On the way to the Gathering, Bramblestar tells the warriors sitting vigil they're in charge of camp, and then he tells Brackenfur he's in charge of camp, leaving the new warriors upset and desperate to speak. Bramblestar then announces Gingerheart at the Gathering as a new warrior. :Later, Gingerheart and Furrypaw sing songs in the forest until Furrypaw goes to the Moonpool to get her full name. Gingerheart wakes her the next day, calling her "Furrypaw" instead of "Furrypelt." They find themselves quoting a movie, laugh, then leave to go sing in the forest again. Bramblethorn and Firepelt show up as they finish a duet, and Furrypelt suggests the two toms sing if they keep showing up every time Gingerheart and Furrypelt are singing. Gingerheart suggests Love is an Open Door, and Gingerheart goes first with Bramblethorn. :Gingerheart is seen playing tag with Furrypelt. Leafpaw, Larkpaw, and Honeypaw join in later, until she leaves for a Gathering. :Bramblestar sends Gingerheart on a patrol with Furrypelt, Birchfall, and Brackenfur to help ShadowClan with their prey problem, since she's a Twoleg so if Twolegs are the problem can help figure out what to do. On the way, she recognizes that Furrypelt has a vision. They find the source of the problem--a Twoleg adding on the its nest, and Gingerheart and Furrypelt have trouble explaining what they're doing in Clan terms. She defends Brackenfur in saying that ThunderClan can spare prey for ShadowClan. :Gingerheart is mentioned as someone who need to know Furrypelt's kits are hers and Firepelt's. :Later, she runs into the medicine den, exclaiming she's expecting Bramblethorn's kits. Furrypelt reveals she's pregnant with Firepelt's kits, and Gingerheart promises when they come to pass both litters off as her own. She tells Bramblethorn what's going on to make sure she doesn't damage the relationship. Jayfeather says that the two queens will give birth around the same time. Later Furrypelt and Gingerheart go swimming. She frets about Furrypelt's pregnancy, but Furrypelt reminds her of prophecies and visions from StarClan that show it'll work out. :Jayfeather brings Gingerheart into the medicine den to go over a plan for the day they give birth. A half-moon later, this plan is executed, and Gingerheart says she's going for a walk, taking Jayfeather and Furrypelt since she's so near to kitting. Furrypelt and Gingerheart find a shadowy overhang for them to give birth. The two queens start kitting at the same time, so Yellowfang's helps Gingerheart so Jayfeather can focus on Furrypelt. Just after, Firepelt and Bramblethorn show up and help name their kits. Gingerheart and Bramblethorn name their kits Icekit and Squirrelkit, while Furrypelt and Firepelt name theirs Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit. They each take a kit back to camp and pass all five off as Gingerheart's. At the next Gathering, Bramblestar announces Gingerheart and the five kits. :A moon later, Gingerheart, Furrypelt, Firepelt, and Bramblethorn sneak the kits out of camp to tell them that Mistykit, Rockkit, and Foxkit are Furrypelt and Firepelt's kits. Icekit and Squirrelkit ask about them, and Gingerheart tells them they are her and Bramblethorn's, and sweep them closer with her tail. After the kits understand that they can't tell anyone what they've just been told, they are sent back to camp. Furrypelt tells the other three cats about the prophecy, There will come another, one who should never have come, and that she thinks it refers to Foxkit. Gingerheart agrees, and they agree that they'll wait a moon, and if Foxkit doesn't go to them saying anything, they'll ask upfront if he's a Twoleg. :Furrypelt mentions her and Gingerheart's kits can handle the older kits' games sometimes. :Later Gingerheart reports her and Furrypelt's kits have gone missing, so Furrypelt goes to find them. Gingerheart excitedly greets the kits when they get back to camp. She is last seen talking to Ivypool about how she takes care of five little troublemakers. The Suspected Warrior Revenge of the Darkness Warriors of Suffering Rise of the Shadows In the Path to Darkness Arc: A Forgotten Land The Hidden Enemy The Dark Secret : In the Short Stories Arc: In ''The Short Stories Collection Trivia Interesting Facts *She is the reincarnation of Kelsey. *She was originally going to be a white she-cat named Iceheart, but the author shot it down because Iceheart sounds like a frozen heart full of hate.Revealed by the author **Her daughter received the Ice- prefix instead. *The author did not decide her eye color until she found a picture of a cat with her decided fur color on Google. *She is older than Furrypelt. *She has loner blood through Smoky. Mistakes *She is mistakenly noted to look a lot like Squirrelflight. Gallery Gingerheart.kittypet.png|Kittypet Version Gingerheart.kittypet.alt.png|Alternate Kittypet Version Gingerheart.apprentice.png|Apprentice Version Gingerheart.warrior.png|Warrior version Gingerheart.jpg|Queen version Kin Members '''Mate: :Bramblethorn: Daughter: ' :Icepelt: '''Son: ' :Squirreltail: 'Foster Daughter: ' :Mistypelt: 'Foster Sons: ' :Rockfall: :Foxstar: 'Father: ' :Smoky: 'Mother: ' :Silky: 'Sisters: ' :Furrypelt: :Milky: 'Brother: ' :Dusty: 'Half-Brothers: ' :Berrynose: :Mousewhisker: :Ash: :Stormy: 'Half-Sisters: ' :Hazeltail: :Lavender: :Sunshine: '''Half-Siblings: :Unknown Kits: Niece: ' :Mistypelt: '''Nephews: ' :Rockfall: :Foxstar: 'Grandnieces: ' :Stripefur: :Leafkit: :Skykit: :Rainkit: 'Grandnephews: ' :Wolfnose: :Dustkit: 'Great-Grandnieces: ' :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: '''Half-Nephews: :Molewhisker: :Oakbranch: Half-Nieces: ''' :Cherryfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: '''Half-Grandniece :Deerfur: Half-Grandnephew :Robinfeather: Half-Great-Grandnieces: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: Tree Quotes 'Furrypaw: '"Gingerpaw, I have to tell you something." 'Gingerpaw: '"What?" 'Furrypaw: '"I'm in love with Firepaw." 'Gingerpaw: '"But you're a medicine cat!" 'Furrypaw: '"I know. But Firepaw is amazing! Gingerpaw, if I break the Warrior Code and give birth like Leafpool did, will you take my kits as your own, like Squirrelflight did?" 'Gingerpaw: '"I'd do anything for you. You're my best friend." --Furrypaw admitting her love of Firepaw to Gingerpaw (Into the Forest, ''page 124) '''Gingerheart: '"Rise and shine, sleepy head! Come on, Furrypaw! Since when do you ''like ''sleeping?" 'Furrypelt: '"It's Furry''pelt!"'' 'Gingerheart: '"Come on, wake up!" 'Furrypelt: '"Anna, go back to sleep!" 'Gingerheart: '"But Elsa, the sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" --Gingerheart trying to wake up Furrypelt (Forbidden Love, ''page 33) Ceremonies Gingerpaw's Apprentice Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"Yes! And I'm going to welcome her with open arms! We shall name her Gingerpaw. Her mentor will be Cinderheart." Reference, Into the Forest, ''page 70 Gingerheart's Warrior Ceremony '''Bramblestar: '"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Bramblepaw, Firepaw, and Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" 'Bramblepaw Firepaw and Gingerpaw: '"I do." 'Bramblestar: '"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Gingerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Gingerheart. StarClan honors your energy and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." 'Everyone: '"Bramblethorn! Firepelt! Gingerheart!" Reference, ''Forbidden Love, ''pages 18-19 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Forbidden Love Characters Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:Females Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Queen Category:Revenge of the Darkness Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:The Short Stories Collection Characters Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:Main Characters Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Reincarnation Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:Kittypet Category:The Dark Secret Characters